1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a pad and tie means for use with an arthoscopic surgery stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
With the development of arthoscopic surgery particularly in joints of humans, the need for hospital room surgery has to some extent been eliminated. In some cases the arthoscopic surgery may be performed in doctors offices without the need of hospital beds or operating tables.
The development of microsurgery on knees and elbows, known as arthoscopic surgery has resulted in the invention of an arthoscopic surgery stand to support the limb during surgery. Such a stand is the subject of a pending patent application and preferably includes a cradle member to receive the limb and the cradle is mounted on an adjustable stand which can be wheeled around an office or hospital for proper positioning.
With the advent of the arthoscopic surgery stand described above the present invention has come into being. Heretofore, there has been no prior art on the subject of cushioning pads for arthoscopic stands because no such stand had been developed.